REMINISCENE
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Tony is talking to Ziva about some of the subtitle hints that Gibbs gave before experiencing their consequences Gibbs’ style. There are references to NCIS episodes Hung Out to Dry, Dead Man Talking and Red Cell in this story. Warning: Disciplin
1. Chapter 1

**REMINISCENE**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** Tony is talking to Ziva about some of the subtitle hints that Gibbs gave before experiencing their consequences Gibbs' style. There are references to NCIS episodes Hung Out to Dry, Dead Man Talking and Red Cell in this story.

**Warning**: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Chapter 1**

Ziva was at her desk when Tony walked in at 8:00 that Tuesday morning. She couldn't help but notice that he was definitely walking as if he was in pain and was about to call out when he sat down with a wince.

"Tony, are you okay?" and when he didn't answer she got up and walked to his desk and asked again a bit more forcefully, "Tony!"

"What? What do you want Ziva?" replied Tony as he looked up into the caring eyes of his partner.

"I was asking if you were okay…are you injured…should I call for Ducky?" she asked as she was growing more concerned by the minute.

"Oh, he's okay," Gibbs voice filled the room as he answered Ziva's question. "He's just finding out why it is not a good idea to put himself in the line of fire heedlessly…again."

Ziva looked questionably at Tony and he finally replied, "I jumped in front of Gibbs last night to push him out of the line of fire during an undercover operation with the FBI yesterday," explained Tony.

"And this is not a good thing?" asked Ziva.

"I was wearing a bulletproof vest at the time and DiNozzo wasn't," added Gibbs.

"You knew this?" asked Ziva of Tony who nodded sheepishly.

"And you did it anyhow?"

Again Tony nodded.

"Then why did you do it?" Ziva asked.

"Well…"

"There was a young lady watching that Tony was trying to get to know and after his heroic antic she just about threw herself at him," finished Gibbs.

"How was Tony injured?" inquired Ziva. "Was he shot in your place?"

"Nope," replied Gibbs, "the gunman missed."

"Then what happened?"

"I gave him a whipping he won't forget for some time," replied Gibbs to Tony's chagrin. "I've given him enough hints along the way that he should have know that this would happen sooner or later…I'm going out for coffee," he added as he left Tony to explain further.

"Hints? What type of hints did he give you that would explain what he did to you?" asked Ziva intrigued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I should have been paying better attention to the subtle hints that Gibbs was handing out; if I had maybe the first time he really took me in hand I wouldn't have been so surprised," remembered Tony as he squirmed in his chair.

"Subtle hints?"

"Yeah, the first time was when we were investigating a case dealing with a paratrooper shute not opening and him falling to his death. At the time Gibbs was telling me how some of the new paratroopers had to be kicked out of the plane the first time to get them to jump. then said that I would fall into the category where he would want to kick me in the ass on the ground. That was a clue that I missed."

Tony closed his eyes momentarily as he recalled another incident. "Then there was the case of one of our navy officers getting in the middle of a gun fight on the waters between terrorists and drug runners and being killed; and Kate and I were in the midst of a tease and Gibbs said that sometimes he felt like a high school principal. That one should have really set off some bells…principals back in his day probably used a paddle on their misbehaving students."

"Is that what he used on you the first time?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah," Tony admitted grudgingly, "We were on a case that took place at a college campus. Two marine students were murdered and we were called out. It turned out that Marine Gunnery Sgt. Leeka was the killer. Gibbs took him on in the end and won the battle. By the time Kate and I arrived Leeka was on the floor and out and the boss was sporting several bruises. I was injured when I stepped out in front of a car and almost allowing Leeka to escape?"

"And did he?"

"Nope, thanks to Kate."

"And why weren't you paying attention?"

"I was talking to a coed at the time," Tony admitted, "anyhow I thought that Gibbs didn't know but later on I found out just how wrong I was. He took me home and saw my frat paddle handing up on the wall and showed so much interest in it I told him all about it…even to the extent of getting in the same position the new pledges were expected to be in while it was applied."

"What's a frat paddle?"

"A long paddle that has the fraternity's name and symbols engraved on it. We all get one when we join. I was showing mine off to Gibbs one day after he had brought me home after I had been injured during a case. He showed so much interest in it that I showed him the position a new pledge got in and then WHAM he let me have it. I think he wound up like he was a batter on a baseball team before landing the lick right in the middle of my butt. I was so surprised that I didn't move at first and then he wouldn't let me move until he had finished. He told me that was for putting myself in danger and if I did it again I would be tasting his belt," explained Tony with a wince as he remembered the sting.

_He remembered that day. Gibbs had helped him to his bedroom and had seen the paddle hanging there. "Is this yours DiNozzo?" he had asked and like a dummy I said, "yeah." I then took it upon myself to tell him about my days as a college pledge. He didn't seem angry so I even got in position that a pledge would be in when he struck. With that first lick all of the pain from those college days returned. I tried to get up but Gibbs only said, "Stay there DiNozzo; I'm not finished yet," and continued to swing that paddle._

_After he had been giving me six hard licks Gibbs stopped and said, "If you ever pull such a dumb stunt like that again, I will continue this activity and I won't be stopping with six licks!"_

"_Boss," I gasped, "did Kate tell you about this?"_

"_Nope, Sgt. Leeka did. Even though he killed those Marines he still knew when discipline need to be handed out," and with that Gibbs let himself out of the apartment and I crawled back to bed and stayed there until the throbbing in my butt lessened."_

"Tony?"

Tony finally heard his name being called and looked up into the face of his partner…"Sorry about that, I was just remembering something. What did you want?"

"I was asking you about baseball; is that the game when a small ball is thrown at a person holding a club who strikes at it in self defense and if he hits it another runs to catch it and the brutality starts all over again?" asked Ziva in her description of America's favorite sport.

"Well, kind of I think," responded Tony as he tried to understand Ziva's description. "I'll have to explain the finer points later but I guess that is the jest of the game. Do you recall how hard the person with the …club…swings when he's about to hit the ball?" he asked and with Ziva's nod continued, "well that is how hard Gibbs hit me with the paddle…six times. He was a paddle-welding tyrant that day."

Ziva shuddered with the thought.

"And he continues to punish you like that…even now?"

"Yep."

"And did he use his belt on you the next time you screwed up?" she asked curiously.

"Nope, it seems that Gibbs only saves those types of punishment when I endanger myself needlessly…the next time he used a paddle and that was for disobeying his direct order…he was pissed and my butt took the brunt," remembered Tony, "I couldn't sit down for the rest of the day," he said with a laugh.

At Ziva's curious look Tony continued down memory's road.

"The first time I tasted his belt on my backside when was during the Pacci case and I not only disobeyed his order but put myself in harm's way by getting to know his killer who was female…only I didn't know she was the killer until later. After the case was over Gibbs took me in hand and tore my butt up…it was at least a week later before I could really sit comfortably again." There was no way he was going to tell Ziva the truth about that 'female'.

"Who was Pacci?"

"He was an agent here who was investigating a cold case and was murdered during his investigation. We took over not only in finding his killer but solving the case," explained Tony quickly.

"Gibbs disciplines McGee like that, too?"

"When he screws up majorly but McGee hasn't screwed up enough to deserve the belt…but he has experienced the paddle before; and so will you if Gibbs thinks you deserve it," explained Tony seriously.

Ziva sprung up with her eyes blazing, "He will not be doing that to me!" she vowed as she returned to her seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I won't be doing what Ziva?" asked Gibbs as he rounded the corner carrying his morning coffee.

"Using the same type of discipline on me as you do Tony or McGee," replied Ziva angrily.

"And what has DiNozzo been telling you about the way I disciplines my agents?" asked Gibbs calmly.

"That you use a paddle on Tony and have threatened him with a belt when the headslap doesn't work," replied Ziva as she ignored Tony's frantic efforts to keep her quiet.

"Oh, he has, has he? And you think that it is a bad thing?" he asked after glaring at Tony. "And for your information I haven't just threatened him but have used my belt on him on numerous occasions."

"I know, he told me…the Pacci case being the first time," replied Ziva. "Gibbs, we aren't children to be spanked when we are naughty…we are adults."

"And most of the time you act like adults…but that is beside the point. My way is better because once the punishment is over your slate has been wiped clean and will not stay in your packet to follow you around for the rest of your career; and a lot of disciplinary reports in your packet does not look good when you seek advancement or even another job; that is if you aren't fired for having too many of them like DiNozzo probably would have by now.

Now what is better a moment or two of pain and discomfort or no chance at advancement? DiNozzo is a damm good investigator and will make a great team leader later on in his career but not if his packet is full of disciplinary reports," explained Gibbs seriously.

"Boss, you really feel that way about me?" asked Tony.

"Of course, I do you knucklehead; why do you think I take such pains with you," replied Gibbs with just a hint of a smile.

"I give all of my agents the option of ordinary type of discipline or agreeing to my form of discipline. After they have thought it out they have all agreed to my form of discipline; as I'm sure you will too."

"Tony! You led me to believe that Gibbs…."

"ZIVA! NO! Stop talking….you are putting nails in my coffin," yelled Tony as he sought again to stop Ziva from telling Gibbs everything.

"Why would my telling Gibbs the truth have anything to do with putting nails in your coffin?" Ziva asked questionably. America's slang was trying her crazy.

"He's just saying that if you tell the Boss the truth Tony might soon be experiencing some of that pain and discomfort the Boss was describing earlier," explained McGee. McGee had appeared during their earlier conversation and had been a witness to Gibbs explanation of his discipline.

"Oh…thank you, Tim for your explanation," replied Ziva as she resumed her work.

**Chapter 4**

"Ziva?"

"Yes, Gibbs"

"Please continued"

Ziva looked at him blankly before the meaning of his comment took hold…"Oh, you mean about what Tony told me?"

"Yes; please continue."

"Sorry Tony, bit I have no choice," replied Ziva as she began to fill Gibbs and now McGee, on her earlier conversation with Tony.

"So he referred to me as a paddle-welding tyrant?"

"Yes," replied Ziva as Tony groaned.

"I'm so dead," mumbled Tony as he took a quick glance at Gibbs face.

"Tony, meet me in the last conference room; it seems that this paddle welding tyrant has something to discuss with you," ordered Gibbs to Tony's dismay.

Tony slowly left the squad room skirting Gibbs just in case he decided to headslap him.

"Ziva, now I ask you…are you ready to agree to my terms towards discipline?"

Ziva took a moment to review everything that was said before nodding, "Yes, I accept your terms; but I'm going to try my hardest not to let that happen."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"By not screwing up, like Tony?"

"Good girl, now if you all will excuse me I have some unfinished business to attend to in the conference room," replied Gibbs as he pulled out his bottom drawer and took out a small paddle.

"Oh DiNozzo, the paddle welding tyrant is here…assume the position," announced Gibbs as he entered the room.

Tony looked up from the table he was leaning against to hurriedly say, "It was a joke…honest. I was only kidding when I told Ziva that you were a…."

"A paddle-welding tyrant, DiNozzo? You implied that I enjoy inflicting pain on you," Gibbs stated angrily as he juggled the paddle in his hand.

"Well, that day it felt like you were having too good of a time at the experience of my butt, Boss," replied Tony honestly as the kept his eyes on the paddle.

"And why do you say that? I thought I was being lenient considering that you let your guard down while talking to that coed, allowing Sgt. Leeka to escape and hurt yourself in the process…six licks was very merciful, DiNozzo; I could have given you twice that and with my belt instead of that frat paddle 'cause you did risk your life needlessly when you walked out in front of that car. You were just lucky that the young man driving had quicker reflexes than you and all you received was a bruise or two," explained Gibbs as he put down the paddle and began to undue his belt.

"BOSS! What are you doing? Boss?" cried Tony in a panic filled voice.

"I'm going to do what I should have done then…I'm going to give you a strapping for that stunt when you RISKED YOUR LIFE OVER AN EMPTY HEADED COED," shouted Gibbs as he round his belt around his right fist, leaving only enough for the strapping.

"But boss that was years ago…and you have already punished me for risking my life on our last case," pleaded Tony as he watched his boss approach, "won't that due? My butt is too sore to take another whip-ping," Tony added as his voice cracked at the end.

Gibbs approached his senior agent and pushed him back into position over the table. He raised his hand and then only hit Tony softly with the belt. "If you ever imply that I don't care and enjoy whipping you we will be back in this conference room and the licks will be a lot harder and sitting comfortably will be a issue for a month of Sundays….do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Boss….I'm sorry…It won't happen again," babbled Tony.

"Good! WHAM! Consider that a reminder!"

"YEOOOOWWWWWCCCCHHHHHH!"

THE END


End file.
